deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Aristocatfish/@comment-3041875-20170104234829
Great episode, guys. Enjoyed all the stories, but especially Ben's and Rena's, while Liz was a stand-out character, probably for the first time, for me. The Good – Ben was great this episode, starting with a very good teaser. It was interesting seeing a history of cleaning up messes, and I liked that he had been a janitor. Also enjoyed the dream he had later about Jennifer and his baby, and how the situation with Ali could be triggering those memories. His scenes with Ali were lovely, with him comforting her as she found about the fall and I was relieved the baby was okay, while it was interesting that Ali seemed almost disappointed that everything turned out alright. Them both saying that they loved each other was beautiful. His scenes with Val were also really good, especially the second one, I'd say. I enjoyed the subtle hint she made about the ring being a big deal, because I figured she somehow knew that Justine hadn’t been wearing it when she died. Ben also got some great focus and characterisation at the café, which was an excellent scene, with Liz being an interesting addition. Liz remembering Ben to be banging Justine, offending the barista so Ben can't order a drink and thinking Ben went to the hospital to change his nose were all very amusing. I liked the Josh and Rena conflict continuing. Josh telling Juan off was good, and the rest of the story was decent enough. Interesting how the story has continued to be a flip of what happened between Brad and his lawyer friend, with Brad now feeling jealous, but we'll see where it goes between Josh and Juan before I say too much. Rena remains a funny character, being delusional over the IMDB page, while it was nice seeing his small TV appearance. When I realised Rena had the last scene I got excited, figuring the reveal of Taylor would be a big deal. It being an obsessed fan was a good twist, being very amusing considering it's probably what Rena's always wanted and quite ridiculous since he's a nobody, but I'm very, very interested to see how it goes. Obviously, I'm a massive Misery fan, so I loved the ending line. It was an interesting change of situation for Liz. I felt a bit sorry for her in her second scene with Kathryn, but it's hard to feel too bad when she's treated people like Kathryn is treating her, and it will perhaps teach her a lesson; I'm also a bit disappointed, perhaps, in Liz, as I thought she was a bit stronger than this. Nice that she showed some concern for Ali though. Her conversation with Ali, then, in the hospital was great, very natural, and gave some development to Liz's character, while also allowing Ali to express her concerns over the baby. Excellent scene. Unfortunately, doesn’t look like Liz too learned much, still having Ben carry all the bags for her, but I'm interested to see if it will change her character at all as we go on. Rochelle trying to fire Joe was good, then him finding out her paralysis is a lie was a good reason for him to keep the job, and her explanation was interesting. The Bad – Nothing really. Observations/Questions - Couldn’t Ben have got the ring after Justine's death from the coroner? Surely that's a normal thing, once the body is ready for burial. Best Butler – I loved the focus on Ben, and for the first time this season, I thought he was the best butler. His relationship with Ali remains one of the best of the series, and his storyline with Val has got pretty interesting. Rena was also pretty good, continuing to be amusing, and I'm very interested for his upcoming story. Josh and Joe were both decent enough, but weren't quite as entertaining as Ben or Rena's. Overall – Great episode, looking forward to see where Rena's story goes and how Liz develops following this.